Alaude from above the highest cloud
by Himeko Kaguya
Summary: Once upon time , there's a grandpa and grandma who live needy but happily. Someday , the grandpa is going to forest to bought a metal. But , there's a metal that the tip base are birghtly then he cut it and there's a male baby with a smaller body. But some day , the male baby most comeback to above the highest cloud , a place where he is derived from.


**Warning : Semi AU , OOC , Fanon.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : ****© Amano Akira**

**Sumber Story : Nayotake no Kaguya-hime**

Once Upon a time , There's an 60 year old the old man who live as a woven bamboo and rattan craftsmen and as a blacksmith. He live both with his wife that's an old woman-also with 60 year old like this old man-. The grandmother is just live as an usual housewife. They're live needy but happily in the forest. They're also doesn't still having a child.

One day , the grandpa is going to the forest to finding a metal and iron. There's looked the metal that having a hollow tip base and the base are brightly. Cause he feel curious , then he's trying to cut it. He founded the male baby by the iron that has been truncated. The baby tall is just 20 cm. That baby has a smaller body. Small but cute. The skin are white like an usual Europe. Then , the grandpa bought him home and adopt the baby as like their-self son. Since that day , the grandpa always found an gold from metal , bamboo and rattan. After the longer , they live richly. To say they're feel grateful because endowed a child that's comely , cute , sweet and healthy.

Much of people that attracted because the comeliness of this baby from that grandpa and grandma. Not infrenquently lot of women that who want to carry this baby. Within 3 months , this baby has grown up to be a handsome baby. The handsomeness is too hard to matched by a men in that time. Previously , the grandpa and grandpa want to gave him a name that never yet used. Then , the grandpa and grandpa gave him a name is **Alaude**.

At the present , Alaude has been 26 year old. And the grandpa and grandma are about 86 year old. They're feel grateful to having a son like Alaude who handsome , smart , dashing and brave. But , his shortcomings is Alaude is anti socialism. He just want to help his grandpa and grandma in their home. Alaude always standing at his home.

Alaude has a platinum blonde hair , his eyes color are iced blue , his skin are white like an usual european. Alaude first founded in day July , 6. Then the grandma and grandpa tell that day is a Alaude's birthday. Someday the grandpa ever gaving Alaude an expensive black-grey cloak to him. And Alaude consider it to be a precious cloak to him. He always wear it.

The news about Alaude's handsomeness has been scattered to entire of Italy. And also scattered in Boundary of Italy. All women from all reach of noble and ordinay people coming to his house to marry Alaude. But , Alaude reject them without except. Altought know their work are vain , they're still standing in Front of Alaude's home. One of them are surrended and the only remaining is just 3 women. These three is are the rich daughter and noble daughter.

Previously , before those women are rejected , lot of them that would like to do something for Alaude. Lot of them who dress up so beautifully and also that who making an plastic operation. But Alaude told them what are they do is not 'right'.

They still remain adamant to marrying Alaude. So that grandpa told this to Alaude , "Men are marry the women. Please choice one of them." , Then Alaude reply it , "I just want to marry a women who bought his item. Please tell this to all of them."

While the night has been coming , the message from Alaude has been delivered to these women who that waiting in front of Alaude's home. The message is said , they most bought 3 heaven rings. The item that't uneasily to get it. But those women are still struggle to bought it for Alaude. First woman bought the fake ring from craftsmen , second woman bought the loot ring , and the third woman bought the ordinary ring but expensive. And of course Alaude reject it and then , those women are surrended. Alaude has been really anti socialism.

This failures news has up to **Paus**'s ears. Especially his daughter who fell curious about the man named Alaude. So that the grandpa told Alaude to marry the daughter but Alaude always reject it. And even doesn't want to facing him. And then the Paus's daughter are surrended after exchanging the poetry to him.

The winter has been coming. Alaude always relaxing and refreshing at his home while looking at the clouds. He also lay the sad expression on his face but uncrying at all. When the grandpa asking him why are him crying , Alaude wont to answer it at all. But , since December , 30 almost come , Alaude answer it then , "I am a human but i am not a human from earth. I am come from the above of highest clouds even the something flying can't through it. I will come back to there while the skies are full of black or white clouds at the evening time before sunset." . Alaude's real identiti has been delivered to Paus especially his daughter. The brave male troops come to Alaude's home to protect him , and without except the women and also his grandpa.

That evening day , on the sunset time , the skies are fully of black and white clouds about hour of six. There's cloud people that fall from the sky. The troops and the grandpa are trying to protect Alaude but they can't do it to hold Alaude. Alaude is a one of resident from above highest clouds who having a punishmet throw away to earth. As a sign of eye , Alaude gave the medicine to Paus's family and his grandpa and granpa. The medicine of eternal life. Who that drink that medicine , that can life eternally. But , without Alaude , they unneed to take that medicine and the medicine is ordered to throw it so far away to Mediteranian sea. Before of that , Alaude ever gave the handcuff to his adopted grandpa and grandma. The handcuff are different from others. The wight is 80 gram. The color is white-silver and more brightly. And uneasily to blemished. And also bind the living body suit the size.

**~FIN~**

Sorry , that's my first english fanfiction. So that's why is a strange fic. I am still not good at all for the grammar. Anyways , thank you very much to read it.


End file.
